Fred & George and The Mothers Day Gift
by PrincezzShortie
Summary: Very thumb*in*cheeck. A METMA Mandy challenge!! Please r/r, the title says it all!


Fred & George and the Mother's Day Gift  
By: Taylor  
  
Requirements:   
*Must be in txt. Format and funny  
*Must include ducks  
*A potato must be used as a weapon   
*There must be an evil WHITE cat  
*Must include the phrase: " Facilis descensus Avemi," which is Latin for "Easy is the decent into hell,"  
*Martha Stewart must have a cameo  
  
"Ugh, Georgeeeeeeeeeeeee, what are we going to get mum for Mother's Day?" Fred said in a less then cheery voice.  
  
"Why do you always ask me, you're the one who is always saying, and I quote 'I am 2 minutes older therefore I should make all the important decisions around here' so don't go Georging me!"   
  
"Ok fine, but what are we going to get her?"  
  
However, before George could reply Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in right on cue as usual.   
  
"Hello, great morning," they all said together, as if they can read each other's mind!  
  
"What's so great about it?" Fred whined  
  
"Hey!" said George in confusion/annoyance. ,"How come whenever you guys always walk into a room you always talk in unison.  
  
"That's because were the Famous Trio," said Ron proudly  
  
"Well me and George are the Famous Funny Weasley Twins and we never get to do that! Why not, why, why, why, tell me, tell me." Said Fred in a whiny childish voice  
  
"Shut it Fred, your acting like a child, but he has a point how come we never get to do that?" said George in an identical whiny voice.   
  
"You guys do all the time," said Hermione  
  
"Well anyway what were you guys talking about before we came in.?" asked Harry while pulling out 5 potatoes and distributing them about among the 5 of them.   
  
"What to get mum for a Mothers Day Gift." Fred replied  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ron laughed wildly; you still haven't got mum and present yet! I got her one ages ago, It is a Lockhart book." Ron pointed out  
  
"Uh, Ron how could you get Mum and Lockhart book, I thought he lost his memory." Said Ginny  
  
As she walked in Harry handed her a potato.  
  
"It is called, Fame to Forgetfulness, its by his little over-looked brother name Bill Lockhart"  
  
"HAHA, Mum will "love" that one," Fred said Grinning broadly  
  
"Aha" said both twins at the same time  
  
"I've got it! I am going to get mum and evil white cat!" Fred said   
  
"I'm going to get mum a duck!" George said  
  
"A duck! I mean that is so Friends! I mean, seriously a duck, how pathetic,"  
  
"Oh and you think an evil white cat much better!"  
  
"Actually I do!'  
  
"Oh Facilis descensus averni." George shouted  
  
They all stop and swung around to Hermione who was blushing and twisting her hands together. For the first time in her life, Hermione was wrong.  
  
Suddenly an overly perky voice filled their ears "It means: Easy is the decent into Hell, and I am Martha Stewart,"  
  
"Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not the dreaded muggle Martha Stewart!" they all screamed  
  
"Thattttttttttttttttt's Meee!" Martha called  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they all screamed and proceeded in throwing the potatoes which ended in an unconscious Martha.   
  
"Good she's unconscious!" Ginny said  
  
No sooner had the words come out of her mouth did the, Official Harry Potter Fainting Clean up Crew(tm) come and take her away on a magical stretcher.  
  
  
"Oh no my scars hurting, I think Voldemort is getting stronger I'm going to go risk my life to try to kill him when I know I'll be fine." Harry shouted and ran out  
"Ya and I have to go along cause I'm his best friend!" Ron cried and ran after him  
  
"I have to go because I'm the only one in the trio who has any common logical sense!" Hermione said and ran off  
  
"I have to go because I have to go smooch with Draco Malfoy," Ginny said and ran off  
  
"Wow, things sure cleared up, but we are still stuck." Fred said  
  
"I think we should do the usual,"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Flowers and a card,"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
With that, they went on with their Happy-Go-Lucky-Lives until, next Mothers Day!  
**Do, do, do dooooooooooo**  
  
A/N- I hope you people aren't bored to tears reading this. This was my first METMA Mandy challenge fic. Please review. Don't be to hard on me!!   
~Taylor  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
